When the Kryptonian met a Saiyan
by stonedclown
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where the Z Fighters exist along the DC superheroes. Story follows mainly Batman and Superman along with Goku and Vegeta along with occasional appearances of other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, um, so just a little heads up. I would like to confess that I'm not extremely knowledgable about Justice League, in fact I don't know very much about it. I'll try to know more, ofcourse, to make this story better. I just wanted to write something with Goku, Vegeta, Superman and Batman together. So here it is.**

**Also, DBZ fans will have to wait for a chapter or two, sorry :P**

**Bruce **

He was alone. He had been alone since forever. At least as long as he remembered. He didn't want this, being so alone that you can't figure out what, or who to live for. He wasn't afraid to die, because he didn't have much to live for. Obviously, he wouldn't ever accept that. That was partially why he became the Dark Knight. That was a weakness he couldn't bear to show. But an enemy who didn't fear death is the greatest enemy of all, he knew. The only constant in his life was Alfred, the person who had remained faithful to Bruce always, and always meant always. The idea of losing him made Bruce lose himself, he couldn't think of a world without Alfred. But he knew, deep inside, that Alfred was an old man and the time will come when Bruce will be more alone than ever, and he also knew what to do then. To accept it and move on. Bruce was tired of trying to find someone, he couldn't. His present life didn't allow for such luxuries, he had chosen to bear the responsibility of whole of Gotham. He had a tight routine, a schedule that he couldn't alter. If, by chance, he did find love, he won't accept it. Because there wasn't enough time to spare for his partner and he couldn't put the person he loved through the agony of being alone too.

_Wake up, Bruce. These early morning thoughts will kill you someday_, he told himself.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door. Not someone, Alfred. After all, who else could it be.

"Come in", Bruce said.

He had a tray in his hands, just like every morning. With a tall glass of orange juice and a full plate of bacon and eggs. Bruce sat up and smiled.

"Good Morning, Alfred. Looking good today."

Alfred smiled.

"Oh, why, thank you, sir. This tie was gifted to me by your mother. She had a remarkable taste in ties, I must say."

Bruce felt good, even after having those thoughts every morning. I'm not alone, he thought. I've got Alfred, I've got Gotham. But most of all, he had Batman.

**Clark **

"I'm busy", Clark shouted. He was doing some pretty important work and he expected his mother to understand that. But no, mothers are mothers. He had to go and wash his clothes because his mother told him to, there was no arguing. Fine, he surrendered, this work can wait.

After all, clothes never took him more than five minutes to wash. Practice, experience, as well as superhuman strength made it pretty easy. But pretty boring too though. He went to collect his dirty clothes and stared at his superman costume, the S logo, which stood for Hope from where he came from, was nearly unrecognizable after his last fight, which unfortunately was on a rainy day. Mud covered almost all his clothes, he never really cared enough to go under a roof when it rained. He liked it. The logo shone when he washed it, the colours becoming more and more vibrant with each scrub.

_Hope_, he thought. _My parents. My planet._

He was researching just that actually, right now. He was curious, thinking that if his planet could sustain life, didn't matter if it didn't exist now, there was life there once. That could mean that there are other planets too where life must exist. He was trying his best to find out about them, but by far had gotten nothing. He wasn't a very established astronomer, he got bored looking through telescopes. But he knew that if he tried to go into space and cross this galaxy to search for other planets, oh boy, even he couldn't survive that. So he had to resolve to the more human means. He had set up the largest telescope he could get hold of on his roof, and studied the sky every day for some trace of a planet where there could be life. It became one of his favourite past times nowadays, except for fighting evil ofcourse.

_Why doesn't this stain go already_, he thought to himself. It was frustrating him.

"Oh no, she'll kill me."

He had managed to tear the shirt his mother had gifted him on his last birthday. He looked at the cloth, the threads coming out of the tear his superhuman frustration had caused. He looked at the piece carefully. He thought something.

What if there were planets where life existed, but like Krypton, got obliterated? He got up and ran up to the roof. He knew what to do.

**Bruce **

He felt excited driving down the tunnel, going to the Wayne Enterprises R&amp;D department.

Fox's department.

He had just received a call from Fox about an hour ago about his success on a new 'project' and that he wanted the only heir of Wayne Industries to examine it first.

He loved the gadgets and gizmos Fox developed. Batman couldn't exist without them. He could actually, but he'd be, well, incomplete.

Bruce was curious as to what new gadget had he developed this time. Last time it was a flying tank, no kidding.

He got out of the lift and saw Fox doing some paperwork through the glass walls of his office. He entered without knocking, which Fox didn't mind, noticing Bruce's excitement.

"This way, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce hurried into the massive lab and followed Fox to a shelf with five drawers, each of a different size. Fox opened the top one and pulled out a somewhat cylindrical box, about three inches in size.

"What's this?", Bruce asked.

"A scouter. Measures a person's strength, to an accuracy no human can. Advanced machines are used for this purpose for fighting tournaments around the world, but none of them are this small."

"What do you mean, measure someone's strength?", Bruce asked, puzzled.

"It means, Mr. Wayne, that you can judge how much effort to put in while fighting your enemies. You don't need to find how powerful a person is by fighting them. Realizing the person's full potential after the fight's finished is of no use. But using this before the fight could prove to be quite effective."

"And how do I use it?"

"Good question, it's your choice actually. You can wear it on the eye, on your wrist, or your belt. Wherever it might seem convenient."

Behind the mask would be cumbersome, and he had already got a whole lot of stuff on the utility belt already.

"Can you make something so it fits my wrist?"

"Can refers to a person's abilities, Mr. Wayne. Ofcourse I can do that. Trying to insult me by asking such questions, aren't you?"

Bruce smiled. He had acquired a new gadget now, which could prove to be pretty darn useful.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm not really sure where this story might go, I'm just writing because I like it, I don't have anything solid in mind yet. So, suggestions and reviews are most welcome :D

**Clark**

Clark was excited. He had tracked something with a close resemblance to a space ship coming towards earth. Not a planet, yeah, but as close as one could get. A spaceship would mean there's alien life out there, still left to be explored. It would have been spotted way before by the human astronomers but it was well concealed and well, humans didn't have super vision now, did they? It had taken him three days to figure out what it could be and ruling out everything else, he had come to the conclusion that it is a UFO. Now his main concern was how to reach it. For that he had to figure out where it would land. A while back he just knew somewhere in Asia but working on it, he had managed to narrow it down to somewhere near Japan. Around Tuesday.

'Oh no, not Tuesday. Tuesday I've to be in Gotham for that godforsaken press conference. I'll have to figure something out.' he thought with a frown.

The interview won't take me anymore than 3 hours. Considering the time difference and also the time I'll take to get there, I'll be able to witness at least something. I'm fast enough.

Clark was even more excited now, and he just hoped that his deductions were right enough.

**Bruce**

'You've got that Press Conference today, Master Wayne. You have to be here, the Wayne name is worth something after all. I've not served your family for so many years just to see the name burn into ashes because of your alter ego.'

Bruce surrendered. He had been fighting Alfred for over half an hour because of some lousy press conference set by the Board of Directors of Wayne Enterprises. He wasn't surprised no one asked him, they all treated him like a kid. He'll have to talk to them, he thought. They have to include me in these discussions.

'How big, exactly, will this press conference be, Alfred?'

'Oh massive, of course. People from all over the world are coming. The media is very excited, you haven't been very active socially if you haven't noticed.'

Oh no, I've got no choice now. I'll have to be present here for such a massive party.

'Ofcourse I've noticed Alfred, don't worry, I'llbe here.'

Alfred smiled, seemingly satisfied.

**Clark**

He was on a plane. He didn't exactly like planes, he wasn't used to the idea if them. It wasn't like he got anxious when in them or anything, but he just generally didn't fancy them. They had a weird feel. It felt alien, sitting and flying at the same time. Being served food, prompted now and then by people for different things, it was different.

He had a plan, a plan he knew wouldn't fail. He just needed a distraction for Lois, that's it. No one else would notice him gone. He had thought of something, but he was unsure. Lets just see how it goes, he thought.

They landed in Gotham, and boy was that city cool. Dark, way darker than Metropolis. It had a goth feel to it, like they always described it. Clark had never been to Gotham before. He didn't need to. There was someone else already protecting the city, he had heard. Someone called 'Batman'. He giggled, why would a guy name himself after bats?

Interesting person, I'd like to meet him someday.

Clark checked into his hotel and rested. It was a big day tomorrow.

**Bruce**

'MR. WAYNE, MR. WAYNE'

'JUST ONE PICTURE, MR. WAYNE'

'COULD YOU PLEASE LOOK HERE, MR. WAYNE'

Bruce had never been overly fond of people tailing him all the time, in fact he loathed it. But he knew it wasn't the people's fault, they had to do it, it was their job. It was true, he had to show that he liked all of it. After all he did have an image to maintain, but he couldn't stand the million cameras flashing all at the same time, on his face. He had told Fox about this, and well, problem solved. He had a small gadget which helped him.

Click.

Peace. Every person, now fiddling with his or her camera, somehow trying to get it to work, failed to notice that Bruce just went past them. I've got to thanks Fox again for this, he told himself.

He was in a hurry to enter the mansion though, he had been in the batcave for a while and therefore had gotten late for the conference. He had brought his scouter, wearing on his wrist securely. he wanted to check it out, try it on different people and check their power levels.

He had been successful in stalling the initial press reporters, but he knew there were a hundred of them inside too. Finally reaching the entrance of Wayne Manor, he banged into someone.

His first reaction was 'big'. Then tall. Then bulky. The guy looked like a body builder. Maybe he's somebody's bodyguard, with a body like that, Bruce thought.

"Oh sorry, that was pretty clumsy of me. Mr. Wayne, right?" The guy said, shaking Bruce's hand. "I'm Clark Kent and this is Louis Lane, we're from the Daily Planet, Metropolis. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled and said, pointing to a pretty female reporter beside him.

"Oh no, the pleasure's mine." Bruce replied, noticing how his hand pained after the hand shake.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so guys, first Vegeta POV. Goku will be here too, soon, don't worry. Enjoy, and review. :D**_

**Vegeta **

He had been training for a while. And a while meant quite a while. Ever since Kakarot had died on Namek (a theory Vegeta wouldn't believe), he had trained to attain the Super Saiyan form. Two years, he had dedicated completely. He knew that a saiyan's power only grew with pain. So obviously, he had increased his training to a much drastic measure, making it as vigorous as he could.

If Kakarot could do it, so could he. After all, he was a Prince. Royal blood filled his veins, he was indeed destined to be a pure warrior, the greatest saiyan of his time. Kakarot was peasantry. But that was just his thinking, after all Kakarot had surpassed his power level by a very wide margin while battling Frieza on Namek. He had realized how weak he was in comparison to the low class saiyan warrior whose father worked in Vegeta's father's cavalry, did the small jobs. He couldn't accept it. He just couldn't. He had to surpass Kakarot somehow, and maybe battle him someday. _Oh, what a battle that would be,_ he thought.

He felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

_Oh no, this can't be,_ he thought to himself._Kakarot killed him, how can he be back? It doesn't make sense. But the power level is the same, so high, maybe even higher? This can't be true._

He was near to Earth, along with another powerful being. And he was coming closer by the second. It was, without doubt, Frieza.

**Clark **

"Oh, be done with it already." Clark said, seeming exhausted.

"A few more questions and we'll be done. Why are you so cranky today?" Louis replied, annoyed.

_Not cranky, no, but in a hurry, yes,_ Clark thought to himself. He was losing his precious time. The spaceship would land in around an hour from now, according to his deduction. He was fast enough to reach Japan in fifteen minutes, but he still had to locate the ship. And Louis was in no mood to go faster. She was taking her time, thinking about every question she asked the directors of Wayne Enterprises. The most fascinating person though, Clark knew, was Bruce Wayne, the heir of Wayne Enterprises. He was smart, quick in his replies, and witty. Louis was going gaga over him, making Clark a little bit jealous.

Also, he was constantly looking at his wrist and staring at Clark, making Clark extremely curious. He didn't really like using his special vision unnecessarily, he felt like invading privacy. So he didn't go into it. Also, he had to hurry if he were to witness the landing of the Spaceship.

"Louis, I don't feel good. I've got a headache and my stomach feels funny. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh god Clark, I told you we're almost done. We'll be free in a while and then you can rest at the hotel."

"I know what you mean by 'a while'. I rather go back now and rest."

"Okay. Go. I won't stop you. You can do whatever you feel like, it's not like you're being of much help right now anyway."

Clark hated making Louis angry, but he had to do what was necessary. He sighed, then left. He soon forgot about this, after all he was pretty excited. But he had to work fast now, he had wasted a lot of time.

**Bruce **

He had been pretty busy at the conference, after all he was an important peron there. But he wasn't getting that bored, he was checking out his scouter on different people. He was trying it on every person he met, which included almost everyone there. The average power level was five to ten, his own being just somewhat above two hundred. He had been trained so vigorously that his leel didn't surprise him. His endurance was more than his strength, and his mind was a powerful weapon. Fox had said that the scouter could go into _hundreds of thousands_, to which Bruce had been hysterical.

"HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS? Why on Earth would you make that, Fox?" Bruce had asked him.

"Maybe for beings not on Earth" Fox had said, slyly.

Bruce was used to Fox saying things like these, but they annoyed him nonetheless. Alfred checked out to be a seven, which was alright for a man his age. When he turned his scouter on, it showed the power level of whoever his hand pointed towards. He turned it on to see the power level of the pretty girl and body-builder-media-guy who he had bumped into, mainly the guy's actually, and it starting going a bit haywire.

The digits were changing so fast it got hard for him to focus.

One hundred.

Three hundred.

Seven hundred.

Crossing a thousand.

His eyes widened as the digits continued to move frantically.

_Oh no, it couldn't be. Maybe I overused it and it's malfunctioning,_ Bruce thought.

But Fox's devices rarely malfunctioned, and deep inside he knew it hadn't.

Dread filled him. _Someone THAT powerful? Is that even possible? How can a human being be that powerful?_

Wait, what had he said, where was he from? The digits had no mind for stopping.

_Metropolis,_ Bruce recalled. _They've come from Metropolis._

Metropolis.

Oh yes, he knew who that guy was.

The scouter broke, grey smoke started coming out of it. Clark struggled to get it off his wrist. He got it off in time, but it still left slight burn marks though.

Bruce looked at the guy. _Could it be?_

Ofcourse, only _Superman_ could have a power level enough to overload the scouter.

**Clark **

_Almost there, it's gonna__ come any minute now,_ Clark thought to himself. He had flown straight to Japan, right after his conversation with Louis. He had gone really high, so high that Japan didn't seem any bigger than an insect to him.

He was a bit too high, he knew that, but he liked it this way. Alone in space, no one to bother you.

_Solitude. _

Clark liked it. He won't go to the extent of saying he loved it, but he really wanted to be alone sometimes. He was tired of people bothering him all the time, asking him silly questions, making him do silly work. But this, flying alone in the sky peacefully, he liked. Earth was so beautiful, he could just stare at it all day. And with his vision, he could see what was happening any where in the world. He was on top of the world right now, quite literally.

Then he heard something.

He turned around. He saw a figure hurtling towards him at a phenomenal speed.

His first reflex was to get aside. He would have gotten hit pretty badly if he hadn't, he realized. Maybe his endurance was much higher than any human's could ever be, but still that ship was a bit too big. If it hit him, it'd knock him out. And that, he couldn't afford. He had worked too hard for this. _Lets go,_ he thought, racing behind the ship, trying to match it's speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegeta **

He was there. Everyone was there. That meant he wasn't the only who felt it. He did feel afraid, after all there wasn't anyone powerful enough to defeat Frieza all over again. But he felt hate, so much hate that he knew would overcome his fear once he started fighting. The way Frieza had taken everything from him. His planet, his race, his family, his father. Especially his father, who had taught him everything he knew. He also thought about the way Frieza had crushed his pride, slowly, torturously. And right when the thought of death came closer and he started to think that maybe he didn't have to live with the feeling of being overpowered, right then Kakarot's hair turned golden. He had become the first super saiyan Vegeta had ever seen, the first one in decades, maybe centuries. So powerful, Vegeta knew there and then it was the end of Frieza. Frieza had helped Kakarot in becoming so powerful, so much more powerful than Vegeta, and he could never forgive him for that.

_Oh my god, how much do these idiots talk_, thought Vegeta. There were so many people there, lousy idiots who were so weak it made Vegeta angry. _Why couldn't these Earthlings just train and try to become powerful._ That bald idiot Krillin, who never did anything helpful, was on the verge of tears. There were others, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan. Kakarot's son, Gohan. He was growing up to be quite powerful, yes.

_Will he be able to surpass his dad someday?_

Vegeta smiled at that thought. He won't bet on it. Kakarot was exceptional, he had gone through a lot. If ever his son felt the same pressure, then maybe his thoughts would change.

The only character he knew was powerful there was the Namek, Piccolo. Silent as he is, always, he was standing pretty far from the rest of them, just like Vegeta. At least they had something in common.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt the power source coming closer, very fast. Looking up, his body tensed. He knew it was time.

**Clark **

He was loving it, but obviously it had to end. He couldn't just keep racing that spaceship his whole life. But he was having fun chasing it, it was the first time he was actually competing with something. The cool wind was slapping his face, his cape was fluttering around, but he didn't care. He _flew_.

He knew it was time to slow down when the Earth came quite close. The spaceship lowered it's speed too, as if it had read his mind. He went down slowly, matching the spaceship's speed. Pretty soon he saw land, coming closer and closer by the second.

Wait. Did he saw people? Very minute dots which couldn't escape his super vision. All of them were looking up at him. No, not at him. At the spaceship. Were they astronomers who knew about this spaceship? They didn't look like it, their clothes looking as if made for fighting. Two of them wore orange, the attire made for Karate or something, Clark didn't know. One of them with long hair standing straight up wore a pink Hawaiian shirt, looking quite out of place. A little kid, around seven, with long hair wore something weird, a white armour over a blue unitard kind of thing. Along with them was a woman with sky blue hair, and a tall bald guy wearing a white vest and green loose pants, who had something on his forehead which Clark couldn't identify.

Wait, what? There was a green guy there, no kidding. The Earth was surprising him as he came nearer.

Then the spaceship started to land. The place of landing wasn't very near to those people, but it was within a kilometre radius. He landed faster and hid behind a nearby rock, he wanted to see what happens and what those guys would do. The rock was at close proximity to his place of interest, but not so close that he would be visible. But still he thought the green guy had turned towards him and flinched. Had he seen him? Clark had no way of knowing.

Suddenly the massive door of the spaceship opened. Two figures emerged, one around five foot tall and the other gigantic. The first one seemed somewhat robotic. Both had a long tails, and walked confidently. They weren't anything human-like. The first one was whitish in colour, with weird mechanical parts stuck around his head, right shoulder, lower abdomen and his thighs. It's lips were set in a curved smile, an evil smirk maybe. The other guy was around twelve feet tall, with dark pink skin. It wore an armour just on his torso, nothing like Clark had ever seen. It wore a helmet with two horns, which amused him. It also wore a cape, and something on it's calves and forearms too. Another kind of armour, Clark guessed. It wore nothing else on it's legs, just an underwear to cover itself up. Clark sure found it's appearance funny.

Out of the two, the second one seemed more human, but was a bit too tall to be one. Both were extraordinarily muscular.

After them a group of weird beings came out from the ship in a disciplined manner. Everyone a different skin colour, a different face altogether. So different that they couldn't be related at all. And by related, Clark meant of the same species, or maybe planet. One by one, in a line, they slowly assembled behind as the two figures stopped. They resembled soldiers, pawns ordered to fight at the first command.

The smaller one started speaking, but was cut off by another figure flying towards them. A boy, around sixteen maybe?

Wait, _flying_? Oh no, humans can't fly. Clark was puzzled, was he seeing right? _He can't be human, but he sure looks like one._ He wore a very small blue jacket over a black vest tucked in black baggy pants. He wore brown boots with pointy toes. He had grey hair with a bluish hue and wore a long sword on his back. His appearance was quite bizarre, but his face looked focused.

He landed in front of the two figures.

Clark was so puzzled, he didn't know what to think. Everything appeared so alien, not just the real aliens, but even the humans. _Everything, just so different._

Clark straightened up and decided to wait, to not intervene at all and let these weird turn of events surprise him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this took so long, I've been pretty busy. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Bruce**

"Interesting, Mr. Wayne, very interesting. So it broke while you fell down the stairs, that's what you said, right?"

"You doubt it?"

"No."

Fox's words made Bruce breathe a sigh of relief.

"I don't doubt it. Doubting would mean I am considering the probability of it being true. Tell me what really happened, Mr. Wayne. I am interested, for sure."

Bruce hesitated, but then thought what the hell, he didn't need to hide this.

"Well, at the press conference yesterday, there was this guy. A reporter, from Metropolis. He was pretty big and bulky, his muscle tone was way beyond an average reporter. So I thought I'd check him out."

"Metropolis, you said?"

"Yes. I know what you're thinking, Fox. And I suspect the same. Is there any way I could know for sure?"

"You already know for sure. No human could have been able to cross a thousand, let alone break the scouter. I think it's time for an upgrade, Mr. Wayne."

Fox took the scouter and Bruce left. He knew he'll have to pay a visit to the reporter. For no good reason, just because he was curious. He just wanted to see the real extent of power possible, and he was sure there was no better guy for that than Superman himself.

**Clark**

_What's going on?_

Clark couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't decide if he should intervene or not, because well, the boy was handling it pretty well. He had killed all the soldiers in about ten seconds, but Clark didn't know why. Just after the boy's arrival, the soldiers attacked him. And the boy had retorted with amazing skill and speed. Clark was impressed. He was on a conflict with himself though, because these things were not from Earth and could prove to be very dangerous for the boy. But the boy didn't seem nervous. His face was confident and his expression was of knowing, something which Clark rarely saw in boys his age. He somehow seemed very mature, which Clark appreciated.

Suddenly, after a brief dialogue, the boy did something. His body flexed, he started screaming as if something hurt really bad inside him, reminding Clark of the times when he was subjected to Kryptonite. All of a sudden his hair turned golden and stood up, as if floating. His eyes turned bluish green, and the land around him started vibrating. Rocks the size of Clark's fists started floating in the air and exploded after reaching around four feet. It all seemed so strange, Clark could not believe it. It was as if there was a force field around the boy, which he was creating himself. It was sight Clark had never seen before. After the transformation, the boy started smirking. This frustrate the aliens even more. Clark knew something bad was gonna happen, his gut told him that. And his gut never lied.

_Maybe I can use my heat vision from here and help the boy if he gets into trouble. That way I won't have to reveal myself._

Just when Clark thought he should come in between, the mechanical alien kind of thing and the boy started flying. The alien looked angry as well as terrified, instead of the irritable, frustrated expression he was carrying earlier. As they were in the air, something strange happened.

The alien created something from his hands, Clark didn't know what, or how. It was a ball, a big red ball, which glowed like fire. It wasn't fire though, a person can't just create a ball of fire out of his bare hands, obviously. But this wasn't a person, Clark reminded himself.

The alien threw the ball at the boy. He smirked and dodged. The alien made a couple of more balls and threw all of them at him. He didn't even flinch and just dodged every one if them. His speed was impossible. Clark just watched, his eyes glued to the two figures high up in the sky. The boy slowly came down to the ground and landed on his toes.

_He flies and lands just like me. Could it be that he's like me too? A kryptonian?_

But then the alien got frustrated. Next thing Clark knew, there was a gigantic ball of, well Clark didn't know, energy maybe, thrown at the boy. Gigantic as in the size of a two storey building. Clark flew towards the boy. He knew the boy won't be able to dogde this one and Clark couldn't just bear to stand and watch. He flew as fast as he could, and just before he could rescue the boy, the ball had completely covered the place where the boy was standing. Clark had to get down on the ground, he had to see if the ball had crushed the boy or not.

The alien was staring at Clark, but Clark was staring at the ball. He just needed some sign that the boy was there somewhere. He darted towards the ground, but was stopped by the startling sight in front of him.

It was the boy with the Golden hair, lifting the whole ball up with just one hand, standing firmly on the ground.

**Vegeta**

He had guessed it wasn't just Frieza. Now he was sure. There were two other very powerful sources coming towards Earth, and it made Vegeta's spine tingle. Initially it was one along with Frieza himself, but as the spaceship was coming down, there was another one.

_Kakarot, where are you? I know you're not dead, but where the hell are you? _

No, he had decided he won't even think about Kakarot. The idea of being dependant on someone was two much for him. He was powerful, a lot more powerful since their last encouter with Frieza.

_I can do it,_ he told himself.

The spaceship was visible now, coming towards Earth, slowing down just before landing. Suddenly Vegeta felt one powerful source escape from the ship, going towards the rocks. It stood there still, as Vegeta couldn't make out any movement.

_What's their plan? Why is that guy hiding?_

Vegeta knew Piccolo had noticed too, his expressions said it all.

Then the spaceship opened.

Frieza came out, with a lot of mechanical modifications Vegeta knew would prove to be fatal in battle. Along with him another alien of his kind came out. Vegeta had a weird feeling that it was Frieza's father, and if that was true, he knew they were all screwed. Alot of soldiers came out behind them.

Suddenly a boy flew towards the two figures, a boy he had never seen in his life. He wore a capsule corporation jacket, so maybe he was from West City. He was talking to Frieza.

_What does he think he's doing? And who is he, how did he know that Frieza was coming? _

Suddenly the soldiers attacked the boy and he killed them with amazing skill and technique. _He knows martial arts, I'd give him that. _

After another brief talk, he started powering up. His power level rose so rapidly, Vegeta's eyes widened. And then his hair turned golden.

At that instant, it all came back to Vegeta. How he was lying on the ground helpless when Kakarot turned Super saiyan. How terrified Frieza's face was then.

It was just as terrified now. The boy was a super saiyan indeed, it wasn't a trick, and Vegeta knew that.

_WHO IS HE? WHERE HAS HE COME FROM? THERE ARE JUST THREE SAIYANS ON THE PLANET LEFT, HOW CAN IT CAN BE POSSIBLE?_

Vegeta was going mad, he knew that. He watched the boy dodge Frieza's deadly attacks just like Kakarot did on Namek and it awed him. _How powerful it must feel._

He wanted to feel that too, so badly. Then Frieza's attacked him with a gigantic energy ball, so big that it could potentially destroy the planet.

But that didn't scare Vegeta, he knew that boy could deflect it easily, he did seem to be on their side.

What scared him was the powerful being, who was hiding, now flying towards the battleground at full speed.


End file.
